Love Under The Stars
by Tila-Kai
Summary: Serena is the princess of the moon single and adored by all men of the universe. But what will happen if she had 3 months to find someone to marry her or else she will have to be wife to prince Diamond the jerk? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hi people this is my first attempt for writing a fanfic so please go easy on me! Please review, and constructive criticism is welcomed, (Please try to avoid flames!).  
  
Summary: Serena is the princess of the moon single and adored by all men of the universe. But what will happen if she had 3 months to find someone to marry her or else she will have to be wife to prince Diamond the jerk? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon, I wish, but I don't.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
"Good Morning your highness," cried a maid as she opened the curtains, letting sunshine enter the room.  
  
"Morning Jezebel... Wait! Is it morning already?!?!" exclaimed the blond as she jumped out of bed realizing that she had over-slept.  
  
She had long blond hair that she usually kept up in odangoes. Her blue eyes were as clear as the sea, and held an almost innocent look. She was a beauty among beauties! Men from all over the universe wanted to marry her, but one by one she had rejected them all. She knew one day she has to get married, but she held no interest for any of her previous suitors.  
  
"Yes your highness, the sun came up hours ago. The king wishes for you to be at the breakfast table in about half of an hour," Jezebel told the princess of the moon.  
  
Serenity nodded, and got out of bed. She stretched her arms out, and then headed for the wash-room to freshen-up before breakfast.  
  
The queen had died a week or two after the princess was born, leaving the king with a daughter to raise all on his own. They didn't have another child before Serenity, so she was the only heir to the Moon Kingdome's throne.  
  
King Eros was sitting at the breakfast table, awaiting his daughter's arrival. Today he had something very important to discuss with her. It was regarding her and her marriage. She was going to be eighteen in 3 months time, and before that very day (according to the traditional laws of the Moon Kingdome) she is to be betrothed. Just betrothed, not married.  
  
Unfortunately, the princess never showed any liking to any man she has ever meet. She sent away any suitor who tried to claim her heart. So the king decided to take the matter into his own hands. He gave her a choice to pick someone she wishes to marry; she abused that privlage, so now he chose some one for her.  
  
He hadn't settled matters officially. This marriage was going to be a contract between the Moon Kingdome and the Dark Moon Kingdome. Eros had personally meat the young prince Diamond, who in return had been a delighted chap fit for his daughter.  
  
Eros heaved a sigh, he just hoped that his daughter liked Diamond as much as he did; if not then it would be very tough for her in the coming years to be married to the young prince.  
  
"You want me to what!" Serenity shouted. She had just found out what her father had gone and done behind her back!  
  
"Relax Serenity. The only way to avoid marrying Prince Diamond is by telling me a man of your choice who would be willing to marry you. Well then do you have a name?" Eros asked his daughter. All he got was silence as an answer.  
  
Serenity was at a lost for words. She didn't know what to do. Then she felt her father's hand on hers. She looked up into his deep green eyes, they seemed to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. But she knew better.  
  
"Serenity I am willing to make a compromise. If you find a guy of your choosing, who would be willing to marry you before your eighteenth birthday then that's how things would be. But if you don't come up with a name in three weeks then I shall have to announce in public your engagement with Diamond. Is that clear?" asked the king.  
  
The Blond merely nodded her head, and tried to keep her emotions under control. She ate in silence, and excused her self right after desert. Her thoughts were on how her father could do this to her, and more importantly, how was she to get out of this mess.  
  
She strolled out into the garden to clear her head. She unconsciously gazed up and began to admire the blue-green planet. 'How come I am forbidden to go there' she thought. 'Hey it won't hurt just to go there once, right? I mean it will only be a one time thing, I'll never do it again!'  
  
Satisfied with her reasons, she looked around to see if there were any guards around. When she was sure that she was the only human creature in the gardens, she used all of her skills she possessed, to transport to the blue-green planet.  
  
She ended-up in a forest, the sun was just setting. Mesmerised by all the beautiful colours the princess walked forward until she came to a lake, hidden away by all the trees. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she felt two pairs of hands turning her around and holding her in an embrace. She found herself looking into a pair of beautiful midnight blue eyes... 


	2. Love Under The Stars 2

Hey, and sorry it took me such a long time to update! I have been very busy, and seems as if my life is getting difficult by the hour.  
  
I hope you all accept my sincere apology, and continue reading. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon, I wish I did, but I don't  
  
Her heart skipped a beat and her breath got caught in her throat. All she could do was gaze into those beautiful eyes, lost to the world.  
  
"Who are you?" the stranger questioned. "You're not from around here, now are you?" he further interrogated.  
  
Serenity was jolted back to reality as she heard the man talk. She freed herself from his hold and stepped away from him, as anger coursed through her veins.  
  
"You sir, I am afraid, have no manners, for what sound gentle man treats a women like that! And what rights do you posses to freely interrogate me as you were doing a few seconds ago. Why I don't even know your name!" Serenity cried, all the while keeping her head held high, and her shoulders straight.  
  
"My apologies my Lady, I am Endymion, and you are...?" he asked politely as he took serenity's hand and gently kissed it. All the while, his eyes were lingering at the beauty standing in front of him, taking in every aspect of her body.  
  
"My name is Serenity, good sir. Now if you will excuse me I have stayed here long enough, and I wish to return home," she politely informed Endymion, as she tried to yank her hand away from his firm grip. Her efforts, however, were in vein, for Endymion's hold got tighter.  
  
"Oh? However, my Lady, like I said before, you don't look as if you're from around here, and you don't have a horse or any other means of transportation around you. How may I ask will you get out of these woods?" he said in a practical voice, with a hint of enjoyment in it.  
  
"I assure you sir, I am a grown up women, and I think I can handle my self perfectly well without any assistance. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Ah, but what kind of a creature would I be if I left a poor defenseless women all by her self, at night, in the middle of a forest?" he asked, he waited for a reply but none came. Instead, Serenity had looked away from him and had become to focus on the ground. "All I am saying is to let me escort you out of the forest in one piece. Then after wards, whatever you do will be of you're choosing."  
  
She looked up at him, his eyes held sincerity, and another emotion which Serenity was unable to identify. She knew by now that Endymion was a very stubborn man, and won't stop at anything until he got what he wanted. So, she reluctantly nodded, and watched as a smile blossomed on his face. She began to study him under the moonlight, his ebony hair, dark, maybe tanned complexion, firm jaw, fish lips, and of course, his large midnight blue eyes.  
  
He silently led her to the tree where he had his horse tied up. He mounted the creature, and soon after offered the very young lady his hand.  
  
Serenity was bedazzled by the huge creature. There were many horses from where she came from, but none looked like it, it was indeed a marvelous creature. When she saw Endymion offer her his hand, she accepted gracefully and was soon astounded by the miraculous force with which Endymion had lifted her.  
  
She was soon seated on top of the horse, behind Endymion. "His name is Lightening," Endymion, said gently, while patting him, "hold on tight, it's going to be a very rough journey."  
  
Serenity paid no heed to advice given to her by the mysterious, very handsome, stranger. However, as soon as the horse had begun to gallop, she quickly, automatically, raped her hands around Endymion's large frame. He was wearing a silver amour, with a black cape. This made Serenity think that he was either a knight, or some one of great authority in the army, because the amour he was wearing was of great quality and probably custom made.  
  
Their journey soon had ended and she was still captivated by her 'Mysterious Knight' for that was the name she had mentally given him during their journey. Conversation had been light; it rotated mostly around animals, trees, and insects, nothing of particular interest had been said or hinted at. During the ride, they both had gotten comfortable with each other's presence, and came at good terms.  
  
Endymion got off and offered his hand, once again, to her. She took it and was lifted off of the horse in mere seconds.  
  
After lifting, Serenity off Endymion decided to take his chances, and he held her waist gently with both his hands on either side. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked her gently bringing his head down, it was mere inches away from hers now.  
  
"I don't know I live quite far," was her simple reply.  
  
He nodded his head, "I understand," he said, "but can I at least come and visit you once in a while?"  
  
She shook her head. And suddenly with a quick movement, Endymion brought his lip down to Serenity's. Fire erupted in both their hearts, their senses went haywire, and all was lost to them except for the sweet passion they were both experiencing.  
  
Endymion pulled back will all his will power, he realized that her kiss had left him breathless, and that they both were panting.  
  
"Catch a ride from here, there are many wagon drivers up and about at this time. You'll reach home safely," he managed to say after a lap of time.  
  
Then without looking back, he went straight to Lightening and mounted him. He was afraid of the strange power she held over him, she made him loose his sense, his control, and he had to clear his head before he did something drastic. He looked at her one last time, and said, "If you ever change your mind about seeing me again, then know that I shall be waiting for you at the lake," and with that said he was off.  
  
Serenity looked at the disappearing form of Endymion and whispered, "I hope I'll see you again, my Mysterious Knight..." 


End file.
